


perfect in your eyes

by lucylikestowrite



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I have edited what I posted before, Sara goes 2 the time bureau w/ ava, Tumblr Prompt, an extension of a, and also extended it, but if you read it there, so not just a cross post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/pseuds/lucylikestowrite
Summary: “Prepare to be amazed,” Sara says, her voice travelling into the bedroom. The door to the bathroom is slightly ajar, and Ava is trying her hardest to figure out exactly what Sara is doing.





	perfect in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, this is an extension and partial rewrite of a prompt I posted on tumblr maybe a couple weeks ago.
> 
> I had a load of ideas for the prompt, but couldn't fit them into the 1000 word limit I give myself for prompts, and also I wanted to post it back then, but I knew the whole thing would take a while, so i just posted the first bit back then.
> 
> title from collide by rachel platten
> 
> this is the whole, complete idea. enjoy!

“Prepare to be amazed,” Sara says, her voice travelling into the bedroom. The door to the bathroom is slightly ajar, and Ava is trying her hardest to figure out exactly what Sara is doing.

“I’m sure I will be,” Ava says, from where she is still in bed, only slightly wishing Sara was still there with her, but then, that’s a constant wish. The need to have Sara close is always there. “But am I allowed to see yet?”

“Nope,” Sara says, her voice cheerful. Ava hears the bathroom light turn off, and then Sara says, “Are you looking?”

“No.”

“I don’t trust you.”

“Wow,” Ava says, indignant.

“Put your hands over your eyes so I know you’re not cheating. I want you to get the full effect.” Ava rolls her eyes, a soft laugh falling from her lips, but still does what Sara says, because she always does. Ava doesn't mind dutifully indulging Sara’s whims, not when everything she asks Ava to do is asked with that _look_ on her face.

Playful, but also like Ava is the best thing she’s ever seen, and it’s impossible to say no to.

Ava is startled out of her thoughts by the sound of Sara’s footsteps crosses the room, and then Sara speaks, the grin that Ava can't see yet evident in her voice. “Okay. Now you can look.” Ava moves her hands away, and opens her eyes. Sara is standing at the end of the bed, and she’s wearing what looks like…. a Bureau suit. Her hair is up, twisted at the back of her head in a pretty good imitation of Ava’s usual hairstyle.

Ava’s mouth falls open. Sara’s grin, the one that Ava knew was there, only grows.

When she smiles, it’s like the sun rising.

“What do you think?”

“Is that one of mine?” Ava asks, trying to remember to breathe.

Sara shakes her head. “Yours would be a bit big, babe. I was going for smart, not like I'm wearing my annoyingly tall girlfriend’s clothes.”

“Where’d you get it, then?” Ava asks, still not entirely sure why Sara is wearing it, but she's unable to tear her eyes away. If it was smart Sara was aiming for, she’s nailed it. She never looks untidy, but now she looks different. Good. Put together. Beautiful. There’s a lump in Ava’s throat.

“Gary stole it for me.” Ava is not sure why she even asked. Now that she’s gotten used to Sara’s tendency to break the rules, she almost laughs.

She holds it in though, trying to look disapproving. “Of course you stole it.”

“I mean, technically, I stole _two_.”

“That doesn’t make it better,” Ava says, crossing her arms. “You know that doesn’t make it better, right? It's important to me that you know that makes it worse.”

Sara just shrugs, a smirk on her face. She knows she’s pushing all Ava’s buttons, and she’s loving it.

“Gary got me the wrong size at first.” Sara pauses. “I don’t think he’s actually ever seen a human woman naked. He can't know we have boobs, because he honest to god brought me a man’s shirt at first.”

“You didn’t give him specific sizes?” Ava asks, raising an eyebrow, and still trying not to laugh. The thought of Sara strong-arming Gary into stealing Time Bureau property is enough to let a small smile onto her face.

“I told him small. He told me he didn’t realise there was a different between men and women’s sizes. Then he wanted to see what was wrong, and I asked him what he thought you would think about me showing him my bra, and then for some reason he got really red?” Sara says, her face innocent, her voice anything but.

Ava can’t help but laugh, the sound exploding out of her, despite her best efforts. She feels sorry for Gary, but honestly, it’s his fault for giving in to Sara’s demands.

She should probably remind him that, even as her girlfriend, Sara has exactly zero authority over him.

Sara just smiles. It never takes long to break down whatever front Ava is putting on, and Ava knows Sara loves every second of it.

“Did he at least take back the shirt that didn’t fit?”

“No, I kept it.” Ava opens her mouth to speak, but Sara obviously catches the genuine disapproval on Ava’s face (because Ava can only let a _certain_ amount of whimsy pass, and keeping unnecessary shirts is a step too far) and stops her. “Joke. That was a joke. I wouldn’t want to deprive your precious Bureau of their shirts.”

“Any more than is necessary, of course,” Ava says, and she’s back to smiling, falling easily back into the act.

“Of course,” Sara says, smoothing down her jacket. On Ava, the movement would look nervous, but on Sara, somehow, it looks casual, confident. “This was a necessity.”

“Why, exactly?”

“It’s bring your girlfriend to work day.”

“It’s what?” Ava asks.

“You heard me,” Sara says. “I’m coming with you to work.”

“Why?”

“You’ve come with me to work dozens of times,” Sara says.

Ava looks at her, and she knows her expression is skeptical. “That’s not the same thing. It’s my job to make sure you don’t mess things up at _your_ job.” She pauses. “Not that’s it’s really a _job_.”

Sara crosses her arms, grinning, trying her best to look indignant. “It so is a job.”

“Do you get paid?”

“No.”

“Holidays?”

“No.”

“Any sort of benefits?”

Sara considers. “Free food. Time travel. Dating opportunities.”

“Dating opportunities?” Ava asks. She finally finds the will to get out of bed, and drags herself up, moving towards Sara.

Sara smirks. “Guinevere. Queen of France.”

Ava groans.

Sara moves closer, her hand out, counting on her fingers. Her gaze is on Ava, her eyes intense. When she looks at Ava like that, she feels a little like a deer in the headlights, helpless. If Ava didn’t know that there was love behind the expression on Sara’s face, she might be terrified. “Those women in Salem…”

Sara trails off when she is close enough to Ava to almost touch.

“Forgetting anyone?” Ava asks, her tone light. This conversation might have once brought a feeling of jealousy to her chest, but not anymore. Not now, not when they’re so… comfortable.

That was the word. They were comfortable.

So when Sara says, “Mmm, no, don’t think so,” Ava just laughs again, her hands finding Sara’s face.

Their lips are close when she says, “Sure?”

Sara purses her lips together, as if considering. “Well, there maybe this _one_ other girl,” she says, a grin on her face.

“Oh yeah?” Ava says.

Sara kisses her, her fingers pressing in on on the skin on Ava’s face, Ava’s neck.

Ava’s hands find Sara’s hair, and she hates not being able to get her fingers properly through it. No wonder Sara is always attacking her bun as if her life depends on it.

Ava considers for a second, then decides it’s probably time for some payback, pulling the pins out with ease, Sara’s hair falling down her back.

Sara pulls away, indignant. “That took me like ten minutes,” she says, a pout on her face.

“I can redo it in two,” Ava reassures her, pulling her back in.

 

-

 

“I’m serious about this,” Sara says, in between mouthfuls of cereal. She’s leaning against Ava’s counter, because apparently using Ava’s perfectly functional table is too passé for Sara’s tastes. “I’m coming with you to work.”

“If you’d made Gary go through all that without any intention of actually going through with the plan, I’d be kinda mad,” Ava says, meeting Sara’s gaze.

“So you _want_ me to come with you to work?”

“I mean, I don’t _not_ want you to come with me,” Ava says, trailing off. She’s slightly apprehensive, more about what she’ll be like than what Sara will be like, but Sara isn’t someone who’s easily talked out of something once she’s set her mind to it.

“Great,” Sara says, setting her bowl aside, and gesturing at Ava’s. “You finished?”

Ava just nods.

Sara takes it, setting it next to hers. For a second, she is still, and then she picks them up again. “Right. No Ray here.”

Ava laughs. “Yeah, you gotta wash your own dishes here.”

Sara spins around, her expression defensive. “I know that. I just… temporarily forgot.”

“I believe you.”

Sara smiles at her, before turning back to the sink.

The water turns on, and Ava settles back in her chair.

Maybe she doesn’t have anything to worry about. Sara is so good at this, at putting her at ease, at making everything feel simple.

 

-

 

Of course, the second they get to the Bureau - by the front door, not by portalling, because Sara had insisted that she wanted ‘the authentic experience’, and despite Ava assuring her that she portalled in every morning, Sara had refused to accept that - Sara is causing trouble.

Someone looks at Sara funny, which isn’t surprising, since most of the Bureau still think of the Legends as nothing but trouble, and Sara snaps back at them, the pitch of her voice rising before Ava can drag her away.

“You know, I think one of the rules of ‘bring your girlfriend to work’ day is that you _don’t_ cause a scene,” Ava says, her hands on Sara’s arm, steering her away from the offending agent, and down a corridor that leads towards the relative safety of her office.

“I made it up,” Sara says, her teeth gritted. “I make the rules. He looked at me like I was some sort of criminal.”

“I mean, Rip did spend five years telling us that that’s pretty much exactly what you are, so you can’t really blame them.”

“Oh, I can,” Sara says, and it sounds like she could keep on going, but then her expression is softening, maybe because she hears the genuine worry in Ava’s voice. “Sorry. I’ll be good. Promise.”

Ava sighs, shaking her head. “You’re always good.” Sara smirks at this, and Ava almost wants to take it back in spite, but she doesn’t. “Just don’t start any actual fist fights,” she concedes.

“Sure,” Sara says. “I can do that.”

Then she freezes, looking over Ava’s shoulder at something.

“What?” Ava asks, whipping her head around.

Sara waves it away. “Nothing. Just saw someone I knew.”

Ava narrows her eyes. “Who do you know here that isn’t Gary?”

“No-one. It’s no-one, it's fine. Really. It's fine.” Sara’s voice is a poor imitation of casual. Ava thinks she’s maybe a second away from mock-leaning on something in an attempt to act normal.

Ava just looks at her. She doesn’t need to say anything, their unspoken agreement not to hide things from each other winning. Sara’s fingers go to her forehead, her face apprehensive. “I slept with him. To get the keycard, remember?”

Ava does remember. Sara had mentioned something about that, although she’d never said exactly who it was.

“It really would’ve been easier for you guys just to call ahead,” Ava says, a small smile on her face at the thought of their first meeting. And, once again, she’s not even trying to hide any sort of jealousy. It’s not there. Sara doesn’t have anything to worry about, but the fact that she thinks she might, that she’s still wary about hurting Ava, is endearing, to say the least.

Sara seems to register Ava’s tone, sees the smile on Ava’s face, and her body relaxes, the tension falling away. “But then I wouldn’t have got such a fun night out of it,” she says, her tone light.

Ava arches an eyebrow.

“Second best Time Bureau employee I’ve slept with.”

Ava's fingers find the lapels of Sara’s jacket, mirroring the movement Sara has made what seems like hundreds of times before.

A smile is on her face, and Sara is looking up at her. Ava wants to kiss her, and, when Sara tilts inward, Ava knows she wants that too.

Ava rocks away. “Not here.”

Sara frowns. “Do they not know about us?”

“Not _every_ employee, no. And even if they did, it still wouldn't be appropriate.”

“But _some_ people know?” Sara asks, a twinkle in her eye. She waggles her eyebrows, and she looks ridiculous. “Did you _disclose_ our relationship?”

Sara manages to make the word ‘disclose’ sound dirty.

Ava rolls her eyes. “It felt pertinent. Since we… almost work together.”

Sara grins, pouncing on the words. “So you're saying what I do is work?”

“Doing work and having a job are different things,” Ava says, adamant.

Sara seems to start to say something, and then her eyes drift downwards, away from Ava’s eyes, and she shakes her head. “If you say so.”

Ava tilts her head. “Giving in?”

“No,” Sara says. “I just want to be out of this corridor and in your fancy Director’s office so I can kiss you.”

 

-

 

Sara is leaning against Ava’s desk, watching Ava as she paces around on a call.

Every time Ava looks over, there's a smile on Sara’s face.

The call isn't interesting, in fact, it’s far from it, but Sara somehow doesn't seem bored. Instead, her eyes are trained on Ava, attentive, and she looks… proud.

There's a quiet moment on the call, and Ava can't help but drag her eyes away from the tablet in her hand, away from numbers and statistics, and to Sara’s face, smiling back.

When their eyes meet, Sara's smile grows wider, something that didn't seem possible.

Ava loves her smile, loves it even more when it's for her, only for her.

And then Sara mouthes, “I love you,” and Ava breaks the eye contact, ducking her head on automatic. She can feel a blush rising on her cheeks.

Every time feels like the first time she's heard it, like it's some sort of revelation.

When Ava looks back up again, she remembers to mouth it back.

Sara just nods, then looks away, her gaze going to the objects on Ava’s desk, her fingers trailing over the surface.

She looks interested. They're just knick knacks, things Ava had chosen carelessly, but the way Sara is looking at them makes them seem important.

Ava is dragged back to reality by a sound in her ear. Someone is saying her name, the quiet moment having ended thirty seconds ago, and she's definitely missed everything they just said.

“Sorry. Could you repeat that? I was… distracted.”

The distraction in question looks up at the words, a smirk on her face.

Ava just shakes her head, returning her focus to the call.

At one point, she realises that Sara is pacing around the room with her, and then that she's not just doing that, but also imitating Ava’s movements, mimicking Ava’s gestures, holding a notepad instead of a tablet.

Ava can't help it; she laughs.

Sara seems satisfied, giving up the act and letting herself be shoved good-naturedly out of the way.

“Is something funny, Director?” the voice on the call asks, and Ava finds herself hastily backtracking.

Sara just grins.

Ava covers the microphone, glaring in Sara’s direction. “I hate you,” she hisses.

“No, you don't,” Sara says, before sauntering away to settle down - on the chair behind Ava’s desk.

On Ava’s chair - the Director’s chair.

Except she doesn't sit down properly. Instead, she pushes the chair way back, slouching down in it in a way that makes Ava want to teach her about proper posture, and then props her feet up on Ava’s desk.

It's a challenge. Sara is looking at her, like she wants Ava to say something.

But she doesn't.

In truth, there's something about seeing Sara like that, in _Ava’s_ chair, sitting like that, like she owns the place, that stirs something inside her.

Instead of saying anything, she just raises an eyebrow.

A couple of minutes later, the call finally winds down.

When Ava says goodbye, puts a finger to her ear to end the call, Sara’s eyes light up.

She beckons Ava close, and Ava moves towards her, because it would be impossible not to.

Sara swings her legs down, ever graceful, and it is a clear invitation to fill the space in front of her that they have just vacated.

Ava does, and Sara gets out of the chair in one fluid movement, pressing Ava back against the desk.

Sara's lips meet Ava’s, just for a second, just once.

Ava's hands are in the small of Sara’s back, fingers resting on the fabric of the Bureau jacket.

The feeling is somehow both familiar and foreign.

It's her jacket (or at least, from the same Bureau uniform shop as her jacket), but she is not used to feeling it on Sara.

It's not an unwelcome feeling.

Just different.

Sara leans away slightly, pulling back to look at Ava.

“So when do I get to do the work experience?”

“Work experience?” Ava asks, her face twisting in confusion.

“All I've done so far is _watch_ you work. Which, don't get me wrong, is great,” Sara says, her face earnest. “But I want to help you.”

“All I've got to do today is paperwork,” Ava says. “It's not interesting. Not field work.”

“I don't care.” Sara leans back in, her face close. “I want to do paperwork with you.”

“Really?” Ava knows her voice is doubtful, but she can't help it.

“Yes, really.” Sara's hands find the side of Ava’s face. The touch grounds Ava. She closes her eyes, and Sara’s thumb moves, hardly anything, almost imperceptible, but it's enough to make Ava’s stomach flip. “That's why I said it.”

“You might have been joking.”

“I wasn't joking. Show me the paperwork, Sharpe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my last fic for a little while, I'm afraid. I'm going on hiatus here and on tumblr for my first year uni exams.
> 
> BUT do not fear I will be back at the beginning on june, and I have BIG plans for this summer.
> 
> There are a whole load of fics that I'm planning for this summer, some partially written (including the longest thing I have written for this ship), some just ideas, but rest assured, there will be a lot to keep y'all satisfied over the hiatus.
> 
> As always, @_avasharpe on twitter. You are welcome to follow me/hit me up on tumblr (directoravasharpe) but I won't be there either until June, so bear that in mind.


End file.
